Section 3: Not Just Records
by Squirmy McCoy
Summary: Jo has a plan involving Zane and an empty lab. Enjoy! As always, these characters do not belong to me.


Jo gnawed her thumbnail, eyes on the security screen. She was only going to have a few minutes to catch him and pull this off. She watched Parrish walk over to Zane's workstation, look around, and hand Zane a tablet. Zane read it, said something to Parrish, and got up. He walked towards the door of the lab. Jo hit a key on the computer and left her office, heading for Section 3.

Zane got out of the elevator and walked down the hallway deep in thought. Section 3? Why would they need me in Section 3? That's just records. Unless Fargo needs me to hack something again…. I'm asking for something bigger this time. Footsteps coming towards him interrupted his thoughts. Jo rounded the corner; she suddenly ran at him and shoved him through a door. He got as far as "What –" when she cut him off with a kiss. A very aggressive kiss, he thought, lips curving into a smile against hers.

She shoved him back. "What's so funny?"

"Absolutely nothing." He looked her up and down. She was wearing a skirt. Jo never wore skirts. She reached behind her and locked the door. "Lupo, before this goes any further, I just want to be sure… Is that really you?"

She burst out laughing. "Sorry, weird memory. Yes, Zane, it's me."

"Prove it."

"Zane, if you don't shut up and let me finish what I started, I will taze your ass."

He stepped back over to her and put his arms around her. "That's my girl." He leaned down and kissed her. She cupped his face, pressing herself against him, deepening the kiss.

Jo was lost in sensation. Zane's hands were caressing her back; his tongue sliding against hers. She could feel him getting hard against her hip. She pulled away from the kiss and pushed him towards a table a few feet away. She leaned against it and held her arms out to him. He lifted her up and set her on the table.

"Oh, I see where you're going with this," Zane chuckled and leaned over to kiss her neck.

"Why do you think I wore a skirt?" she murmured, nibbling on his earlobe. Jo wrapped her legs around him. Zane groaned and slipped his hands under her shirt. Jo shivered as his fingers traced circles on her bare skin. She kissed the side of his face. He turned and met her mouth again. She ground her hips against him, moaning into his kiss.

Zane stepped back and unbuckled his belt as Jo wriggled out of her panties. She let them fall to the ground and scooted her hips to the edge of the table, moving her skirt out of the way. Zane pressed up against her, whispering, "look at me. I want to see the look in your eyes." She stared into his eyes as he filled her slowly. He shuddered and pressed his forehead against hers. "Oh, my Jo-Jo. You're amazing."

She tilted his chin up and kissed him. He started to move inside her. She closed her eyes and clung to him, trying not to cry out. Section 3 wasn't very busy, but Jo could be loud enough that someone would notice. He kissed her throat. She pressed closer and suddenly he was hitting the right spot. She wrapped her legs around him to keep him there. Zane looked up at her and chuckled breathlessly, moving faster. "Oh, oh, just like that, please, don't stop," she panted, trying to be quiet. Her orgasm hit her out of nowhere and her entire body spasmed. She bit back a scream. Zane thrust a few more times and climaxed with a loud groan. He sagged as if his knees were giving out and Jo threw her arms around him, pulling him to her.

They stayed like that until their breathing quieted. Zane stepped back reluctantly, bent down, and handed Jo her underwear. She slid off the table and stepped into them as Zane pulled up his boxers and jeans. He buttoned them and raised an eyebrow at her. "That was unexpected."

"Hey, you dared me to."

He put his arms around her again. "Do you always do what people dare you to do?"

She smiled up at him. "You'll just have to find out for yourself, now won't you?" She leaned up and kissed him softly. "We'd better get back before people start looking for us."

"Jo, how long do we have to keep this a secret?"

"As long as we need to." She squeezed his hand and opened the door. Carter was standing there, reaching for the knob. His other hand was entwined with Allison's. The four of them stood there staring at each other, shocked. Then Jo snorted. "This place needs more empty lab rooms. All yours, Carter."


End file.
